DESCRIPTION: The concern driving the Clinical Services Research Core (CSRC) is that the findings from clinical research, even in applied settings, are often not generalized to everyday clinical practice in the community. Therefore, the best services research often does not alter the lives of the individuals it is designed to impact. The goal of the CSRC is to examine the factors that influence the effectiveness of services and to identify strategies for increasing the effectiveness and the quality of care in everyday clinical practice. The Core has three aims that are related to two of the Center?s objectives. The three aims are: 1. Design, implement and evaluate strategies to improve the quality of care (QOC) and outcomes for persons with severe mental illness (SMI). 2. Continue more basic research on measurement and assessment of quality of care and outcomes of services in areas that are not yet sufficiently developed to move to QOC assessment or improvement interventions. 3. Assess the quality of care and outcomes afforded persons with SMI and identify provider, patient, family environmental, and health service system factors that influence the quality of care and outcomes.